Conventional chairs comprise a horizontally disposed seat having a plurality of legs secured thereunder and a backrest secured rearwardly on the seat in upstanding relationship thereon. The component parts of the seat are normally secured together by fasteners, adhesives and the like to unitize the chair in a manufacturing facility prior to shipping. The shipping and related costs add substantially to the retail price of the chair, particularly when the chair is shipped a long distance, such as chairs that are imported.
Various techniques have been used to form a modular furniture construction to alleviate the above problems and to also reduce manufacturing costs. For example, it has been common practice to ship component parts of a knocked-down furniture assembly, such as a chair or bookcase, along with fasteners used for assembly purposes. The component parts are adapted to be attached together by screws, bolts or other standard types of fasteners whereby the end user is enabled to assemble and unitize the chair at home. Furniture assemblies of this type are oftentimes cumbersome to assemble, expensive to manufacture and do not always provide the desired structural integrity at the integrated joints thereof.